Singing Away With My Heart
by SummerRain200
Summary: Austin is at the top of the social pyramid. He has everything he could possibly want in the world. That is, until Ally Dawson came into the picture. He feels intrigued by her, but at what price would this cost him to fall in love with a girl at the bottom at the school social pyramid? Is it worth it? Bad summary, but please read it. Hopefully better than it sounds.
1. Concerts and Confusion

**Hey! So as promised, here is my new story, Singing Away With My Heart. I hope you like it. I couldn't update for a long time because the story just wouldn't post. Sorry. Anyway, most of the POV's are in Austin's.**

* * *

The lights flashed, as my fans screamed 'I love you's' and 'Marry me's' to me. I winked at one of them. This was what my agent told me. _Wink at them, just to keep it interesting. _The music to my song started and I started singing the words.

_Alright let's go_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_One less lonely girl_

_One less lonely girl_

_One less lonely girl_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_One less lonely girl_

_One less lonely girl_

_How many "I told you"s and "Start over"s and shoulders have you cried on before?_

_How many promises? Be honest girl_

_How many tears you let hit the floor?_

_How many bags you packed_

_Just to take them back?_

_Tell me that how many either "or"s?_

_But no more if you let me inside of your world_

_There'll be one less lonely girl_

After this, I scanned the crowd, and finally, my eyes came to rest at a pretty brown haired girl. Unlike the other girls who attended my concert, she wasn't screaming. She was glaring at a blonde girl who was screaming, and man, did she look annoyed. I kept my eyes on her, until she looked up on stage. She looked at me, and I gave her my trade mark wink. Her face contorted in disgust, and she ran to the exit, making me wonder just who she was.

* * *

_**Ally's POV**_

Ugh, tonight was the worst night of my life. First of all, Trish, my best friend bailed on me because she was going on a date with her new boyfriend, Dez. So, I got stuck with Hanna, my cousin who was absolutely obsessed with Austin Moon. Oh by the way, Austin Moon is the most popular guy in the Teenage Music Business, and also the biggest player of all time. He was also, the most popular guy in my school, Marano High, captain of the school football team, head of the student council, head of the school's social pyramid (which I am currently and permanently at the bottom of) and a class-A dick. Really, he is. He is dating Brandi Morgan, the head cheerleader and total slut of our school. I walked out angrily, until a familiar voice said:

"Going somewhere, little girl?" I turned around and was greeted by the sight of Austin's Moon's brown eyes. My voice contorted into a scornful look. I absolutely hated him, the reason being that he was always a total dick to Trish, calling her a 'fatnat' and calling Dez a 'dead brain cell' Of course, there were lots of worse names coming from Brandi's band o'bitches (Trish's nickname not mine), but it still stung a bit. I noticed that he never acknowledges I exist, which is good in a way. I shook my head at him, and stomped away, ignoring everything he was saying.

* * *

_**Austin's POV (The Next Day)**_

I parked my new car in the parking lot. As per usual, a crowd had already gathered waiting for my arrival. Of course they were. After all, I was Austin Moon. I went to school in Marano High, a school in Miami, because of my parents. It was a rich kid school, so I didn't complain, but that didn't mean I liked it. It was just the feeling of confinement within the white walls of a classroom, surrounded by other children that made me claustrophobic and uncomfortable in my own skin. I walked in the school, where people immediately gave me space to pass, of course. Every girl stared at me, but I had my eye on a particular one. It was the same brown-haired girl who walked away from me yesterday night at the concert. I stared at her, but she was leaning on the wall, as if she was plastered there, and she was reading some book.

"Hey, babe!" I turned to see Brandi, my annoying girlfriend run to me, and give me a kiss. Ugh, disgusting. She tasted like lipstick and cream, all artificial with nothing underneath. Literally. I flashed her my womanizer smile, when she was done kissing me.

* * *

_**Lunch Time**_

"Really! Oh my gosh, like….." Brandi giggled on and on with Kelsey about something. My eyes strayed away until I found the brown haired girl, who was sitting alone, and reading a book. Suddenly, two people came to her seat, and they smiled at her. The girl looked up and saw me staring at her friend, and her eyes narrowed. She whispered something to the girl, and the girl looked up to meet my eyes. I gave her a wink, and she scowled. Man, did she look cute. She got up from her table and walked away.

* * *

**Hey, so first chapter. Comnments?**


	2. Extraordinary and Eavesdropping

**Hey. It's been a long while since I was in the Austin and Ally archive, but I am back. Shout outs first to: primjay10, Ausllylover0902, Love Shipper, Moon dragon 28 and all the guests. Chapter 2 is here. It's in Austin's POV.**

* * *

I searched around the school, looking for the girl. She wasn't anywhere to be seen, and finally I gave up. I had reached the abandoned part of the school, where no one ever went into. I slumped against the wall, when I heard a crash, followed by a curse. It was her, the girl.

* * *

_**Ally's POV**_

I let out a curse as I dropped one of the cymbals on the ground. I was in the old music room in the school, which was at the moment filled with dust. I sighed, and searched for the acoustic guitars. I spent most of my time here whenever there was a free period or I just wanted to be alone. After searching for a few minutes, I found the guitar propped up on one of the boxes. I sighed, and sat down on the only stool that wasn't broken. I sighed, before strumming a few chords.

* * *

_**Austin's POV**_

I stayed where I was, going just by the door, so I could hear better. She was playing the guitar, and she sounded _good. _

_I'm imprisoned, I'm living a lie_

_Another night of putting on a disguise_

_I wanna tear it off and step in the light_

_Don't you, don't you?_

She stopped and she strummed a few more bars.

_So now I'm knocking at your front door_

_And I'm looking for the right cure_

_I'm still a little bit unsure_

_'Cause I know,_

_Yeah I know_

_That most people see me as ordinary_

_But if you look close you'll find I'm very_

_Interesting and hard to know_

_You can never tell where this might go_

_'Cause I'm not your average, average person_

_I don't know much, but I know for certain_

_That I'm just a little bit extra, extra_

_I'm just a little bit extra ordinary_

She stopped, cutting the beautiful symphony. I heard her give a soft sigh, before coming out of the room. As soon as she noticed me, she blanched.

* * *

_**Ally's POV**_

As soon as I come out of the music room, I see Austin Moon leaning on the wall. Had he been there the whole time? Oh my God, that meant he heard me sing. I tried my best to hide my blush, but instead, my face came out as white as paper. Great going, Dawson, I thought to myself.

"Hey," he said. Okay, my hatred for Austin goes way back. It wasn't something he did to me, but it was something he did to Dez. Dez was his best friend. Take note, it's past tense. Ever since he got popular, which was a long while ago; he started hanging out with _them_. Them referred to Brandi Morgan, the school's cheerleading captain, and school slut, and her band o' bitches, which consisted of Kelsey, Tina and Haley, and other pricks in the football team. The only decent person in that team was Dallas Michelson. He and I talked sometimes, but not much. I continued walking, just like I did that night at the club, regardless of his continued protests.

* * *

_**Austin's POV**_

She just walked away, like she couldn't hear me. I sighed. This was more difficult than I thought. I sighed, and went inside the music room. I picked up the guitar she used, and started to play a few bars, but I couldn't find any lyrics. I sighed, and as soon as I put down the guitar, I spied a book on a chair. I picked it up. Inside it wrote 'The Diary of Ally Dawson' and beneath was a picture of the girl.

"Nice to meet you, Ally," I muttered.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! The song Ally sang was Extraordinary by Lucy Hale. If you haven't listened to it, then you're missing out. It's a great song. Bye, people.**


	3. Diaries and Dilemmas

**Bonjour! Shout outs to: Ausllylover0902, Love Shipper, thatrandomgirl1997, MusicIsLife4Real, Singer10, Ishipabaittoomuch and all the guests. I've been trying to update more often, but I have all this homework to do, so…. Anyway, here is chapter 3. It is in Austin's POV.**

* * *

I sat down on my bed as I opened a random page in Ally's book. The first thing I saw was an entry, dated at least a good year ago.

_Dear Diary, _

_Mom and Dad are fighting again. They're always fighting. I've also been working on a new song. I've never understood why they can't just divorce or something. _

I read on, where Ally continues about her parents' fight, which ended with her mom throwing a vase at her dad. I flipped to the next page where there was a song.

_Right from the start  
You were a thief  
You stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them  
Now you've been talking in your sleep oh oh  
Things you never say to me oh oh  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again_

I grabbed a pen, and tore a page from my own song book. I began writing more words on a clean white page.

_I'm sorry I don't understand  
Where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine  
(Oh we had everything)  
Your head is running wild again  
My dear we still have everythin'  
And it's all in your mind  
(Yeah but this is happenin')  
You've been havin' real bad dreams oh oh  
You used to lie so close to me oh oh  
There's nothing more than empty sheets  
Between our love, our love  
Oh our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
I'll never stop  
You're still written in the scars on my heart  
You're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again_

_Oh tear ducts and rust  
I'll fix it for us  
We're collecting dust  
But our love's enough  
You're holding it in  
You're pouring a drink  
No nothing is as bad as it seems  
We'll come clean_

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh oh, that we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

I watched the words form on the page, and as soon as I was done, I flipped to another page in Ally's book, and I soon got lost in her world of songs and music, before I grabbed a guitar and played a tune and began to write.

* * *

_**Ally's POV**_

"And now, everyone, we have Austin Moon coming today for music class," the music teacher, Mrs. George said. Austin walked in and sat in the stool. All the girls shouted, except me. He sat down.

"So, um, I want someone to sing a duet with me to start off the class," All the girls raised their hands. I stared at Trish's empty seat. She didn't come to school today and neither did Dez.

"How about you?" he said, and I looked up to see Austin Moon staring at me. Everyone looked in my direction. I shook my head, but a boy - Dallas to be exact- gave me a small push. I got up awkwardly, and sat in the stool next to Austin. I heard Brandi snicker. No one in school knew I could sing, except Trish.

"What's your name?" he asked, politely. I mumbled the word, 'Ally' He nodded before he started playing with his guitar. I knew every note.

_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand_

_I need to try to get to where you are_  
_Could it be that you're not that far_

He paused for a second. I looked at the words on the paper. Brandi and her friends was on full scale laughter now. I swallowed, and pretended to be in my room, all alone. My voice sounded small and shaky at first, before I gained more confidence.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Oh yeah, yeah, yeah _

Austin joined in, and the laughter immediately stopped. I sang even more, making up lyrics as far as I went.

_You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you it will be alright_

_I need to try to get to where you are_  
_Could it be you're not that far_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_

Austin began singing another verse, and I sang with him, loving the feeling of the song as I went.

_Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time, stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I wanna be  
Oh next to you  
And you next to me  
Oh, I need to find you  
Yeah_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Yeah, yeah, I gotta find you_

I finished singing the song, and everyone burst into loud applause. I got up from the stool, and remained quiet for the rest of the day.

* * *

I opened my locker, and as soon as I opened it, a book came out. It was my missing diary. I opened it. Inside, stuck by the cover was a note written in Austin Moon's fine curly handwriting. The note read:

_Nice to meet you, Allison Dawson, and you are a most amazing singer._

_From: Austin Moon_

* * *

**So, comments?**


	4. Shakespeare and Surprises

**Hey! This is chapter 4. Shout outs first to: Ausllylover0902, justus13, Singer103, cheyennedailey, , kadee son 12345, primjay10, LoveShipper and AusllyBeliever. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

I stare at the paper in wordless disbelief. He read my book; my precious diary about my personal life. I surprisingly wasn't mad. I gave a sigh, and shoved the wretched book in my bag. I decided that if I really needed to, I'll just burn the book to get rid of it forever. I walk to my next class, which was the last period for the day. It wasn't P.E, thankfully. It was actually supposed to be Art, but when I got to class, it turned out to be a free. I was happy, if not for Austin Moon coming along, that is. I sighed, and took out my MP3, which was supposedly used to help me forget the fact that Austin Moon, Mr. Popular Extraordinaire was sitting beside me. I try to get lost into the words of a Taylor Swift song. It was one of my favorites of all time, which was Love story. It was a song based off on Romeo and Juliet. And throughout the period, I am able to endure Austin Moon's annoying presence beside me.

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

Trish had still not come to school, claiming to be sick. Which could have been true…. If I hadn't known Trish all her life. I sighed, and got into my seat and got ready for English Class. During this time, Austin strolls in, with Brandi and friends in tow. They all took a seat in the back. Dallas took his usual seat behind me. I look down, and kept my head bent down low on my book. I had heard that Austin had written a new song, and he was supposed to perform it at a special assembly just for him. Come to think of it, maybe Trish was a lucky one. I sighed, before Mrs. Morris walked in, holding a jar.

"Alright class. I have decided that since we are doing Shakespeare this semester, we are going to have a play in the Drama Department. I want each one of you to…" Trish walks in.

"Sorry, I'm late!" she shouts, and before anyone could say anything, she sits next to Dez, right in front of me.

"Okay," Mrs. Morris said, and clears her throat.

"Anyway, class. In this jar are all the characters in the Shakespearean play, Romeo and Juliet. Everyone has to participate for your overall grade. So, I am going to pass around, and each person will take a slip of paper. When everyone has collected, each one of you has to read your part aloud. Practice starts today for the rest of the day," she says and begins passing around. I had gotten over my stage fright by now, and so I was happy.

"I hope I get Juliet," Brandi says, and I shudder to think of her as Juliet. I was the last person to pick. I took up the last slip of paper.

"Austin, why don't you start?" she says. He gets up and says with a clear voice;

"Romeo Montague," Everyone gasps. The names go on and on, with Dallas getting Paris, Trish getting Rosaline, Dez getting Friar Laurence and Brandi getting the Orchard Wall. I almost laughed for that one. Tybalt was taken by a boy named Tyler, who was Trish's cousin.

"And what about you, Ally, Who did you get?" Mrs. Morris says and I get up. I open the slip of paper, tantalizingly slow. I almost faint when I see the name.

"Juliet Capulet," I say in a whisper. Trish, Dez and Dallas' heads whipped to look at me.

"Who?" the class says.

"Juliet Capulet," I said, louder. Everyone gasps, and Austin looks at me. Oh God. If he was Romeo and I was Juliet…. Then, I had to pretend to be in love with him, and kiss him… a lot. I felt like fainting, and I sit down on my seat. As soon as the bell rings, Mrs. Morris takes us to the Auditorium, where we would have to practice from now on.

"Juliet," Mrs. Morris says, and I step forward, and take a copy of my script. I have never dreaded homework before in my life. But, there's a first for everything, right?

* * *

**I know it's short, but what did you guys think?**


	5. First Kisses and First Kissing

**Hey! Sorry I haven't been updating in a while. Shout outs to: LoveShipper, SwiftStar1, Singer103, Shorses and all the guests. Now, I won't be updating stories until vacation time, which is on July, due to my end of term tests. I need to study, so this would be my last update. But, I made this update purposefully interesting. I will update Hate or something else either tomorrow or somewhere during the week when I could squeeze it in, since I only have one laptop with Internet. The other one's connection broke or something. Anyway, enough with my life. Let's see about Ally and Austin! This is one week into practice.**

* * *

I sighed, and tried to stand as straight as I could as the costume woman, Ms. Kathy helped me onto my dress for the ball scene, where Romeo dances with Juliet for the first time. I didn't have a fat lot of lines for this act, and I have read the book with the text in it, more times than I could count, so I knew each line by heart. Today, Kathy helped me onto a long cobalt blue dress, with little gold trimmings, with full skirts, and a waterfall train at the back. With it, I wore a jewelry set that was supposed to match the dress. My hair was curled for the play, and a lot of work was put into practice, because Mrs. Morris wanted us to get used to moving around in the stuff.

"There," Ms. Kathy said, admiring her work. I looked in the mirror. My reflection was almost unrecognizable. I sighed, and grabbed my skirts the way I was taught to do by Mrs. Morris, who had played Juliet in Broadway once. I walked out into the stage. Austin and Trish were by the curtain. Tyler and a boy named Josh, who was a senior, was up on stage, acting out part of Scene 5. Josh was supposed to play Mr. Capulet a.k.a my dad. I breathed out, and they both turned to me. Trish was dressed in a bright red dress with white trimmings that did not have the same grandeur as Juliet's dress, but nonetheless was still grand. Austin was dressed in the traditional Romeo wear.

"You look great," Trish said enthusiastically. I shook my head.

"And CUT!" Mrs. Morris said, and offered advice and compliments to the actors.

"Next Setting! Juliet, Romeo and Rosaline, come on!" she said, and we all stepped out of the curtain. Austin put on his mask. Dallas stared at me, and I looked down.

"Alright, and Action!" she said, and music started to play. People started dancing. Austin takes my hand. I tried not to flinch at his touch.

"_If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand, to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss_," he said.

"_Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this, for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss_," I said, trying not to squeak. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Mrs. Morris putting her hand onto her heart, in dramatic joy. I could feel my dread coming up, as Austin said another line.

"_Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?_" he said, and I tried not to go completely rigid, as more of my dread started coming up.

"_Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer_," I said, and if dread was food, I'd be obese by now.

"_O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair_," he said, and I tried not to hold my breath.

"_Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake_," I said, and I knew that after Austin said his line, it was time. I had to kiss him.

"_Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take_," he said, and then, he kisses me. Despite my mental preparation, my eyes flew wide open, and I went stiff. I forcibly closed my eyes, and tried not to focus on Austin's lips on mine, and how warm they were. After what seemed like an eternity, he withdraws, and stares at me through his lashes.

"_Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged_," he said.

"_Then have my lips the sin that they have took?_" I said, and I inwardly curse William Shakespeare for writing this line for Juliet to say.

"_Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again_," he said, and kisses me again. This time, I am prepared, and I force myself to melt into the kiss. He stopped, and looks at me.

"_You kiss by th' book_," I said mockingly, and for a moment Austin's eyes flashed, before it disappeared quickly.

"_Madam, your mother craves a word with you_," the nurse a.k.a my cousin, Emme said, coming closer.

The rest of the scene drags on, and when it finishes, Mrs. Morris had tears in her eyes.

"Excellent! That was great acting, Austin and Ally!" she said, as I run to the curtain to get out of the stuffy clothing, so I could go home in modern cotton shirts and old faded jeans.

"Tomorrow, we're doing the balcony scene," Mrs. Morris said. Oh shit. I really hate you now, William Shakespeare.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Thankfully, Austin enjoys playing Romeo in his school play more than I did for mine. I had to play Romeo for a test since I go to an all girls school. it sucked for me.**


	6. The Balcony Scene part 1

**Hey! Sorry for the extremely late update. Shout outs to: 24-7 Hollywood Heights Lover, Love Shipper, Singer103 and all the guests. Here is chapter 5.**

* * *

Another day of torture unfolded. Ms. Kathy curled my hair and tried to give it that casual Victorian girl at home look. My dress wasn't fancy like the last one and it was considerably less stuffy. It was a white nightgown and it was much easier to move in, but in modern times, it would still be considered as being over dressed. I walked out into the fake balcony that they made. It was made to look as realistic as possible.

"Alright, kids! Great news!" Mrs. Morris shouted at us as she came into the theater.

"The English Department decided that instead of creating a play, we'll create a movie!" I nearly fell off the balcony.

"Say what?" Trish said, who was sitting at the bottom of the stage.

"We are going to make a movie on Romeo and Juliet and enter it on the Shakespeare Movie Festival," she said. Everyone stared.

"Yes, now, let's make a few changes," she said and looked at everyone. She pointed to a few people. Those few people included Brandi.

"All of you can go," she said and those words were like a trigger. No sooner had she said the words that everyone she pointed to disappeared faster than ice cream on a heat wave. She stared at the rest of us.

"Alright, for the rest of you, we're going on a field trip!" she said, sounding enthusiastic. Unlike some of us.

* * *

_**12 hours later**_

I found myself on a real balcony, overlooking a real orchard facing cameras and being surrounded by what Trish had called 'The Lights Thingy' Dez stared at the various electronics with a longing gaze and it was a wonder he didn't run to it right away. I wore the same light cotton dress I wore earlier except it was almost midnight. I can't believe our parents agreed to this. I stared down to where Austin was being lectured by Mrs. Morris. he seemed to be partly listening and I could tell she wouldn't keep his attention if she didn't make hand gestures. I sighed.

"Alright!" Mrs. Morris said, effectively grabbing everyone's attention, "Let's get this show on the road!" she said.

"And action!" she said. I looked up at the stars above, while Austin said his long line. I caught some of it and I listened as hard as I could so I'd know when to speak. I heard the end of it.

"..._O, that I were a glove upon that hand. That I might touch that cheek!" _he said. I let out a long theatrical sigh.

"_Ay me!" _I said, and Austin spoke again. Good God, this was going to be a long night. I almost missed my line, but it was lucky that I caught the end of Austin's 'speech'. I heard the camera's zomming on me.

"_O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love and I'll no longer be a Capulet," _I said, trying my best to sound sorrowful and hoping. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mrs. Morris put her hand to her heart again. Austin whispered his line.

"_Tis but thy name that is my enemy.__Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. __What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot n__or arm, nor face, nor any other part b__elonging to a man. O, be some other name! __What's in a name? That which we call a rose b__y any other name would smell as sweet; __So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, __Retain that dear perfection which he owes w__ithout that title. Romeo, doff thy name. __And for that name which is no part of thee. __Take all myself." _I said, hoping that I wasn't laying it on too thick. I walked around the balcony, making gestures with my hands, as if I were explaining something to an invisible person.

"_I take thee at thy word,_" Austin said loudly. I made myself skitter back in surprise like a frightened kitten. I looked down to where Austin was. he looked handsome. The moonlight reflected on his blonde hair, making it look silver.

"_Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; Henceforth I never will be Romeo_," he said.

"_What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night So stumblest on my counsel?_" I said, trying to sound as angry, irate as I could. it wasn't hard, considering the fact that Austin did read my diary.

"_By a name, I know not how to tell thee who I am. My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself because it is an enemy to thee; Had I it written, I would tear the word_," he said. I let myself looked shocked.

"_My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound: Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?_" I said, letting my voice take on a higher note of disbelief.

"And cut!" Mrs. Morris said. we both turned to her.

"That would be all today. You kids must be exhausted from all that shooting," she said. We all left and I did as well, ripping two black pins out of my hair.

* * *

I sighed as I walked along the streets. The rain soaked my hair and clothes but I didn't mind. this had happened before. I had tried to stop a taxi some time ago, but in vain. So I took to walking. I kicked a stray pebble. Someone beeped his horn. I looked up to see a sleek red and expensive looking BMW pull up beside me. The window rolled down. It was Austin.

"Need a ride?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I said, sounding stubborn.

"Come on," he said, and opened the door on the passenger's side. I hesitated, before coming inside. He closed the door and accidentally brushed my shoulder.

"God, you're cold," he said and he took off his jean jacket and put it around my shoulders.

* * *

I told him my address reluctantly and he dropped me off the front gate. When I walked inside, I realized I was still wearing Austin's jacket. I opened the door to give it to him, but he and his car were gone.

* * *

I sighed. I had done my homework, packed my bag, ate dinner and showered and brushed my teeth but I still couldn't sleep. I sighed and walked to my diary. I opened it to a clean new page and began writing.

_Lonesome stranger_  
_ With a crowd around you_  
_ I see who you are_

_You joke, they laugh_  
_ Til the show is over_  
_ Then you fall so hard_

I closed the book and placed it under my pillow. I hugged the sheets closer to me and tried to fall asleep. That night, I dreamt of music and brown eyes.

* * *

**Hoped you like the chapter. Tell me what you thought. Bye!_  
_**


	7. Unexpected Visitors and Unwelcome Guests

**Hey, people! Shout outs to the following authors: LoveShipper, 15 fallen angel, Singer103, StarLights145, StarLights145, MoonDust198, SnowQueen135, PhoenixFeathers246, Mrs. Eaton138 and Mrs. Clace159. Here is chapter 7. Just to clarify, if the lyrics are in italics, that means it's Ally who is singing. If it's in bold, then it's Austin. If it's both, obviously, they're both singing.**

* * *

I woke up, feeling sleepy and light headed. Shooting would resume tomorrow since Mrs. Morris thought that we should have a rest from the long shooting yesterday. I sighed and put myself under the shower to wash away the traces of sleep. After a shower and a change of clothes, I went down to the kitchen to get breakfast. There was a Post-it on the fridge from my dad. It said that he was gone again for another day at the office. I sighed. I opened the fridge and grabbed last night's dinner. I put it in a safe container and stuck into the microwave. The house was locked up, save for the open and burglar-proofed window. I sighed and got to the speakers. It was Saturday today. I popped in a CD and played it. It continued playing until I finished my breakfast. I took it out and got my guitar.

_You said it in a simple way,_

_4 AM, the second day,_

_How strange that I don't know you at all._

_Stumbled through the long goodbye,_

_One last kiss, then catch your flight,_

_Right when I was just about to fall_

_I told myself don't get attached,_

_But in my mind I play it back,_

_Spinning faster than the plane that took you..._

_And this is when the feeling sinks in,_

_I don't wanna miss you like this,_

_Come back... be here, _

_Come back... be here._

_I guess you're in New York today,_

_I don't wanna need you this way,_

_Come back... be here, _

_Come back... be here._

Someone knocked on the window. I looked up and caught sight of Austin Moon. I jumped. He smiled and waved at me. I waved back. He produced a piece of paper.

_Can I come in? _It read. I nodded and went to the door and unlocked it. What on earth was he doing here? He came inside.

"Not to be rude or anything but why are you here?" I asked. Austin smiled and shrugged.

"I didn't have anyone to talk to," he said. I shook my head.

"So what happened to your girlfriend, Brandi?" I asked. He shrugged.

"She's not the best company," he stated as he sat down on the sofa.

"And I am?" I asked. He studied me for a moment.

"Yes, you are," he said. I looked at him.

"Alright," I said. I eyed him, recalling when he read my diary. We looked at each other for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry," he said. I felt like someone threw a rock at me.

"What?" I said.

"I said I'm sorry for reading your diary," he said. I felt a flicker of rage in me, but that was easily squished.

"Um, that's okay," I said. How could I have forgiven him so easily?

"You have a nice voice," he said.

"Thanks," I said, the words came out instinctively. My brain was hardwired to be polite since I was a kid, although I try my best to change it. Austin and I stared at each other before a phone rang. Austin took out his phone.

"Hello?" he said. He waited for five seconds before he hung up the phone. I was about to ask who it was when he shook his head.

"It's nobody," he said. I gave him a weird look, but I decided it was better not to question it. We really didn't know how to talk to each other so i decided to fill in the conversation with music. I strummed a few guitar chords.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_  
_ Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore_  
_ And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_  
_ For me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_  
_ Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_  
_ And I don't know how I can do without_  
_ I just need you now_

**Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door**

**Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before**  
**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind**  
**For me it happens all the time**

**It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now**  
**Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now**  
**And I don't know how I can do without**  
**I just need you now**

We both smiled at each other.

"You have a nice voice, Austin," I said, softly.

"Likewise," he said. And for the first time, Austin Moon makes me smile a genuine smile towards him for the first time. But the knock on the door changes that. Because when I opened the door, Hell seemed like a better option than now.

* * *

**So, who do you think this person is? Tune in next week Monday to find out! Please tell me what you thought! The Balcony Scene Part 2 will be up on the next update.**


	8. The Balcony Scene part 2

**Hey! Shout outs to: StarLights145, MoonDust198, SnowQueen135, PhoenixFeathers246, Jalki, Neko-chan2604, 15 fallen angel, RauraIsAdorkable, Mrs. Eaton138, Mrs. Clace159 and all the guests. Here is the balcony scene part 2.**

* * *

I stared at the girl standing at the front door. It was, as Satan can guess, Brandi Morgan, in all her slutty mean girl glory, complete with trademark scowl. Her eyes went from me to Austin.

"What are you doing here with the freak?" Brandi demanded. I shot her a cold glare.

"Rehearsing," Austin said, coolly. She narrowed her eyes.

"I don't see a script," she said.

"Well, that's because both of us actually has a brain in our heads and we've memorized the entire play, dumbass," I retorted, the words tumbling out before I could stop them. Brandi narrowed her eyes and she looked like a bitch. _Literally_.

"Fuck off, freakshow," Brandi said. I gave her a disgusted look. That has got to be the worst comeback in the book.

"No, thank you. I don't like girls," I said. Brandi looked frustrated and her face turned red like a tomato.

"We are over, Austin. And as for you, bitch," she snarled, "You better make sure I don't catch you alone with my friends," I laughed, as if she just made a hilarious joke.

"Which would be a bigger threat if you can fight without squealing about a broken nail or if I actually care what people say about me," I said, "Now, go back to your doll house and play, Barbie," I said. That was enough to get Brandi simmering and she stomped off and slammed the door.

"Oh my, that might come back to bite us in the ass soon," Austin said and shook his head.

* * *

We had started shooting again and I was back in the same ridiculous position I was in.

"Alright and Action!" Mrs. Morris said. I looked down at Austin, who was staring back at me.

"_Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike,_" Austin said. I made myself look like I was freaking out.

"_How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The orchard walls are high and hard to climb and the place death, considering who thou art, if any of my kinsmen find thee here,_" I whispered.

"_With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls; For stony limits cannot hold love out and what love can do that dares love attempt; Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me,_" Austin said, as if he were explaining something.

"_If they do see thee, they will murder thee,_" I said.

"_Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye than twenty of their swords: look thou but sweet and I am proof against their enmity,_" Austin said, in a pleading voice.

"_I would not for the world they saw thee here,_" I said, as if I was almost talking to myself.

"_I_ _have night's cloak to hide me from their sight and but thou love me, let them find me here: My life were better ended by their hate than death prorogued, wanting of thy love,_"

"_By whose direction found'st thou out this place?_" I asked.

"_By love, who first did prompt me to inquire; He lent me counsel and I lent him eyes. I am no pilot; yet, wert thou as far as that vast shore wash'd with the farthest sea, I would adventure for such merchandise,_" Austin said in a dramatic tone.

"_Thou know'st the mask of night is on my face, else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek. For that which thou hast heard me speak to-night, fain would I dwell on form, fain, fain deny. What I have spoke: but farewell compliment! Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay,' and I will take thy word: yet if thou swear'st, thou mayst prove false; at lovers' perjuries. Then say, Jove laughs. O gentle Romeo, If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully: or if thou think'st I am too quickly won, I'll frown and be perverse an say thee nay so thou wilt woo; but else, not for the world. In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond and therefore thou mayst think my 'havior light but trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true than those that have more cunning to be strange. I should have been more strange, I must confess, but that thou overheard'st, ere I was ware. My true love's passion: therefore pardon me and not impute this yielding to light love which the dark night hath so discovered_," I was breathless by the time I had finished Juliet's speech. _Oh, Shakespeare, why couldn't you just made the speech shorter by saying 'Hey, Romeo, do you like me?'_, I thought.

"_Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear that tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops…_" I cut Austin off.

"_O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon that monthly changes in her circled orb, lest that thy love prove likewise variable,_" I said.

"_What shall I swear by?_" Austin asked. I wanted to shake my head and say, _I don't know_, but I had a script to go by.

"_Do not swear at all or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self, which is the god of my idolatry and I'll believe thee_," Oh, great. Now, this entire thing will go to Austin's head, I thought.

"_If my heart's dear love…"_ Austin began.

"_Well, do not swear: although I joy in thee, I have no joy of this contract to-night. It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden, too like the lightning, which doth cease to be ere one can say 'It lightens.' Sweet, good night! This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath may prove a beauteous flower when next we meet. Good night, good night! as sweet repose and rest. Come to thy heart as that within my breast!_" I said and was about to leave when Austin spoke again.

"_O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?_" Austin said. There was a double meaning in his words. I gave him a curious look.

"_What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?_" I asked.

"_The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine_," Austin said.

"I gave thee mine before thou didst request it:

And yet I would it were to give again," I said, in a fake longing voice. Austin acted surprised.

"_Wouldst thou withdraw it? For what purpose, love?_" Austin asked.

"But to be frank, and give it thee again and yet I wish but for the thing I have. My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite," I heard the girl playing the Nurse, Tia call. That was my cue.

"_I hear some noise within; dear love, adieu! Anon, good nurse! Sweet Montague, be true. Stay but a little, I will come again_," I said and left the balcony.

"CUT!" Mrs. Morris said. I let out a long breath of relief. Mrs. Morris complimented us before sending us to change into normal clothes.

* * *

I got out of the room in a jeans and a white shirt with brown boots. As I walked, Haley, one of Brandi's cohorts' sister, Courtney appeared in front of me. I gave her a scared look. She looked around before she whispered

"Look, Ally, Brandi's planning a really big and humiliating prank on you at school tomorrow so be on your guard. All I know is that they want to sabotage something. Also, Sparks Fly," Courtney said and she turned on her heel and ran away.

* * *

I walked to the car park. Since Austin offered to take me home, I'd agreed. What Courtney said weighed heavily on my mind. I was quiet in the trip, even when one of my favorite Taylor Swift songs came on.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You're the kind of reckless_

_That should send me runnin'_

_But I kinda know that I won't get far_

_And you stood there in front of me_

_Just close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see_

_What I was thinking of_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_My mind forgets to remind me_

_You're a bad idea_

_You touch me once and it's really something,_

_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be._

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_But with you I know it's no good_

_And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would..._

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild._

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right._

_And lead me up the staircase_

_Won't you whisper soft and slow?_

_I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show._

_Drop everything now,_

_Meet me in the pouring rain,_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk,_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_And the sparks fly..._

_Oh, baby, smile..._

_And the sparks fly... _

Wait, sparks fly? What did she mean? There was nothing about the song that could mean anything. I sighed and leaned my head on the seat and closed my eyes.

* * *

**So, what did you think?**


	9. Deals and Dares

**Hey! Shout outs to: SmileyAuslly, LoveShipper, StarLights145, MoonDust198, SnowQueen135, PhoenixFeathers246, Mrs. Eaton138, Mrs. Clace159 and all the guests. Here is chapter 9. Also, I want to wish my best friend, Lilly5603 a.k.a Amrita a.k.a Effie a wonderful birthday today. Happy Brithday!**

* * *

I bolted out of bed.

"Ally?" my dad called. I went down in my sleepwear.

"Yeah?" I said. He put down the phone.

"Your teacher said that you don't have to go to school today," he said, "I have to go now. I have a big conference in New York," he said. He took his suitcase and went outside to the car. I sighed, and sat down on the couch. Then, the doorbell rang. I got up to answer it. I opened the door. There was a teenage boy and a little girl standing there. I've never seen them before, and then, I remembered that there was a family moving here today.

"Hey," the little girl said, smiling, "I'm Marge," she said, with a hint of a French accent, "And this is my brother, Wally," she said, gesturing to the boy. His hair was in a bowl cut, like the ones the Beatles had in their early years. He frowned and crossed his arms.

"Adopted brother and her name is Marguerite," Wally said in an Australian accent.

"Um, hi. I'm Ally," I said. They really did not look alike. And Wally was grumpier than the Grinch that stole Christmas.

"Enchanté de faire votre connaissance," she said and began to babble more French. I heard Wally groan and mutter 'Stupid French' I spoke French, so I knew what she was saying. It was mostly that she thought that I looked beautiful.

"Merci," I said. She gasped.

"Vous parlez français!?" she said. Wally groaned again.

"Um, excuse me," I looked up to see Austin moving past me. Marge gasped again.

"C'est ton copain! Il est très beau," she said.

"Merci," Austin said, "Puis-je avoir un mot avec ma copine seule, si vous n'avez pas l'esprit?" Marge nodded and grabbed Wally. They left and closed the door.

* * *

"I am not your girlfriend," I said. Austin raised an eyebrow, before he plopped on the couch.

"I have a proposition for you," he said. I looked at him.

"What kind of proposition?" I asked, warily.

"Be my fake girlfriend," he said.

"No," I said, immediately. Austin tsked.

"You haven't heard what I had to offer," he said.

"Is it money? Because if it is, then I say no," I said. Austin laughed.

"No, it's not that. You're a lot of things, but Stupid is clearly not one of them," he said. I shrugged.

"Fine, what is it?" I said. Austin's mouth curved a little in the corner.

"How about a record deal? And a one-way ticket to Yale," he said. I paused to reconsider. Those things were two things that I wanted all my life. How did he..? Oh right, the jerk read my diary. I thought of it.

"What is expected of me?" I asked. Austin nodded slowly.

"Well, I'll take you out on dates; you spend time with me at school and a few kisses here and there. You'll have to sleep at my house sometimes," he said. I swallowed.

"Nothing is going to happen during those 'sleepovers' right?" I said. He smiled.

"No, not unless you want to," he emphasized the last words. I shook my head furiously. He smiled and leaned back.

"So, do we have a deal?" he said, smiling like a cat that got the cream. He knows that he has me pinned like a butterfly to a board. Part of me wanted to say no, to slap that grin off his little, rock star face, but I swallowed my pride and hung my head in defeat.

"Yes," I said. I took his outstretched hand and shook it. What did I just do?

* * *

I sat down on my room and turned on my CD that I recorded with some songs that I liked.

_I saw you there, so beautiful_

_You stopped and stared, so magical_

_Then you asked me for my name_

_And we took an uptown train_

_Before you leave, get up to go_

_I wanna know_

_Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?_

_Watching movies on Sunday?_

_Do you like kissing when it's raining?_

_Making faces in the station?_

_Do you like, I need to know_

_What do you like? before you go_

_You walk me home, so wonderful_

_It starts to snow, it's incredible_

_Now we're walking up my street_

_And you slowly turn to me_

_You're three inches from my lips_

_But before we do this_

_Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?_

_Watching movies on Sunday?_

_Do you like kissing when it's raining?_

_Making faces in the station?_

_Do you like, I need to know_

_What do you like? before you go, oh oh_

_Show me the place where you come from_

_And the places you dream of_

_I wanna know everything you are_

_But before we get that far_

_What do you like, I need to know_

_What do you like, before you go_

_Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?_

_Watching movies on Sunday?_

_Do you like kissing when it's raining?_

_Making faces in the station?_

_Cause I like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?_

_Watching movies on Sunday?_

_Do you like kissing when it's raining?_

_Making faces in the station?_

_Do you like, yea yea yea yea_

I turned off the radio and stared at the ceiling, before I heard someone ring the doorbell downstairs. What the hell? It's nine in the night. I hastily put on jeans and a T shirt. I went downstairs and threw open the door. It was Austin.

"You have to go by my house," he said.

"Sure," I said, slowly.

* * *

I looked around at Austin's room which was bigger that my house. I sat down on his carpet.

"You know, you can sleep on my bed," he said. I shook my head and lay down on the soft carpet.

"Nope, I like the carpet," I said and lay down to sleep.

* * *

**So, what do you think?**


End file.
